From the Diary of Jean Grey
by Red Witch
Summary: Sequel to Zoom, Zoom, Zoom! The Brotherhood has Jean's diary! And Tabitha isn't too thirlled by what Jean wrote about her.


****

The disclaimer telling all you good readers out there that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters has been frozen over. This is a sequel to Zoom, Zoom, Zoom. Yup it looks like another one of those plot lines that have a life of it's own. Okay I just wanted to torment Jean some more!

**From The Diary of Jean Grey**

"Very funny Tabby," Pietro returned downstairs after putting on some clothes. "I try to do something nice and you…"

"Oh calm down Pietro," Lance shook his head. "You should have known she just wanted to put you in your place. Serves you right for listening to her in the first place!"

"Hey at least it's not a total loss," Todd spoke up. "We got Jean's diary!"

"Where shall I begin?" Tabitha flipped through the pages. "Oh here's a good spot!" 

"Read it out loud!" Fred clapped his hands together in excitement. The rest of the Brotherhood sat around her as if she was a favorite aunt telling a bedtime story. 

_"I can't believe Scott and Rogue are getting closer! What was I thinking? I never thought Rogue would be Scott's type. Taryn I can understand, she's nice but a bit of an airhead," _Tabitha read aloud. _"But I'm with Duncan. I should be happy for them. But I'm not. I want to be with Duncan, but lately I find myself thinking more and more about Scott! Okay he's cute and all, underneath that irritating "Mr. Perfect" attitude. Still I thought I was closer to him than with anyone else in the world. He knows everything about me and still cares for me. But Duncan…I don't know. Duncan makes me feel…normal. Okay sometimes he's about as interesting as a kumquat, and he's a bit of a snob. And he's totally obsessed with himself. And his thoughts are well…bordering on pornographic sometimes. But I like him. I don't know why but I do. Maybe because with him I feel accepted. That I'm not a freak. I'm just another teenage girl."_

"Oh yeah a girl that can fly, throw stuff with her mind and read your thoughts," Lance shook his head. "She's a mutant. She's weird just like the rest of us! Get over yourself Red and wake up and smell the coffee!" 

"Yeah normal is way overrated," Pietro nodded, racing to the kitchen to get a snack and back with his super speed. "Read some more! Hey does it say anything about any of us? Or any juicy tidbits on her team mates?"

"Oh here's a line," Tabitha read. _"Sometimes I am so jealous of Rogue! She gets all the attention around here! Rogue! Rogue! Rogue! When she gets a good grade they practically throw a parade for her! Me, 'That's nice Jean!' And she's hanging with Scott more! AGGGHHH!"_

"Oooh!" Pietro snickered. "Somebody's getting catty!" 

"Does it say anything about me?" Lance asked. 

"Oh from when you took off?" Tabitha smirked. "Let me see…Hmmm…a few more rants about how jealous she is of Rogue. More Duncan stuff. Hmmm. I never knew that. Interesting. Funny. You're not mentioned in here at all. Oh wait, here it is. _Lance was here at the mansion trying to be an X-Man so he could stay with Kitty. Didn't work out, surprise, surprise. He is an idiot, but a cute idiot. I kinda can see what Kitty sees in him._ Well she's got you dead on Lance!" 

"That's it?" Lance fumed. 

"Hey at least she said you were cute!" Tabitha told him.

"Oh what does she say about me?" Pietro asked.

"She doesn't!" Tabitha looked through. "You're not in here. You….Why that…That….AGGGHHH!" 

"What?" Todd perked up. "What? What did she write?"

"This is about me," Tabitha snarled. "When I first got to the institute! What a patronizing little witch! _We have a new recruit, Tabitha Smith. She can create energy bombs. Before she came here she was using them to steal. I hope the professor can help her put her powers to better use. She needs guidance. She's not very stable. She keeps calling me Jeanie for some reason. I think she has serious mental problems. Maybe I should take her under my wing and guide her. She could use some serious fashion tips."_

"Let me see that!" Pietro grabbed the diary and read it at super speed. 

"Who does she think she is?" Tabitha snapped. "She thinks I'm some poor charity case! The nerve of her!" 

"I can't believe that!" Pietro fumed. 

"I know," Tabitha took the diary back. 

"I can't believe she didn't write one word about me!" Pietro snapped. "Not one single word!"

"Pietro will you stop thinking about yourself for at least a couple of seconds here?" Todd groaned. "Boom Boom's going into meltdown!" 

Tabitha fumed. "Listen to this! _There was a lot of trouble today. Tabitha got Kurt in trouble again! This time she talked him into sneaking out of the institute so she could go steal the money from the carnival with her father. We stopped them. Tabitha left the school. I'm glad. She was way too unstable for the team. I only wish she was in a more secure environment. I wonder where she is going to go? I wouldn't be surprised if she was really working for the Brotherhood in the first place. She's such a bimbo._ BIMBO?" 

"Them's fightin' words," Todd snickered. 

"The tramp red head who is stringing along two guys at the same time and has no clue that one of them is a total airhead jock who would dump her in two seconds flat if he finds out that she's a mutant is calling me a bimbo?" Tabitha steamed. "Guys would you call me a bimbo?"

"I plead the fifth," Fred raised his hands.

"I wouldn't call you a bimbo Tabby," Todd blinked. Then added under his breath. "A nutcase maybe but not a bimbo." 

"What did you say?" Tabitha glared at him.

"I said I can't believe Jean would stoop so low," Todd said.

"Oh," Tabitha nodded. "Well Jean must pay! She must!"

"We should sell this at school," Pietro snickered. "We could get a couple of buck for this stuff!" 

"I have a better idea," Tabitha raised an eyebrow. 

The next day at school Risty was getting ready for morning announcements. Each week Principal Kelly picked a student to help read the announcements. Personally Risty thought that the idea was a rip-off of a previous principal's idea. She saw Tabitha come up to her.

"Oh hey Risty," Tabitha handed her a sheet of paper. "Could you like read this announcement too? Pep Club stuff."

"You're in the Pep Club?" Risty looked at her in shock.

"Oh yeah," Tabitha blinked. "Got lots of pep! See ya bye bye!" She bounced off giggling.

"Well I guess that's possible," Risty sighed, putting the announcement on the bottom, not bothering to read it. 

Morning Announcements:

_"Good morning students! Principal Kelly speaking! First of all, the vending machines in the cafeteria are off limits again due to the fact that they have been vandalized. More like blown up. Second the track team's practice has been cancelled again due to Mr. Snaps taking a vacation. For health reasons. Let's all wish him a speedy recovery shall we?" _

"A few things on a personal note: My name is spelled K-E-L-L-Y! Whoever has been writing those limericks about me in the boy's bathroom will you at least get the spelling of my name right? Second, to whoever filled my car with chocolate pudding I am getting a little sick of this! I mean fun is fun but it's been every day now!"

"Okay now to more school matters: Here's Risty Wilde. Take it away Risty!"

"The Junior Dance is coming up so get your tickets early. The school nurse has reported a new case of aspirin and bandages has come in so teachers can now send students to the nurse again. There will be a meeting of the freshmen fund raising committee and there are times when I Jean Grey can't believe how thickheaded Duncan is! Still he's cute so that's as good as reason as any to go out with him."

"What?" Jean shot up in her seat.

_"I was shocked when Duncan told me his darkest secret. Who knew that the captain of the football team still slept with his Quackers the Ducky night-light on? He can't sleep without it…What the? Hey this isn't an announcement! It's a photocopy from a diary! Oh this is juicy stuff kids! Listen to this! According to Jean, Duncan still believes that there are monsters under his bed! Isn't that cute! Hey! Wait a minute! Principal Kelly there's more stuff here! Hey!" _

"AGGGHHH!" Jean screamed. 

"JE-EAN!" Duncan turned white. The entire school exploded with laughter. 

"Quackers?" Scott snickered. The room was filled with quacking noises.

_"It wasn't my fault!" _Risty's voice came over the intercom. _"Tabitha handed me this note! She said it was the Pep Club notes! I didn't have time to read it!" _

_"For more you can buy copies of "Jean Grey's Diary" for only three bucks a piece at the cafeteria!" _Pietro's voice came out of the loudspeaker. _"Just come to the Brotherhood Table and we'll…Uggh! Risty!" _

"I'll kill her," Jean stormed out of homeroom with murder in her eyes. "I'll kill her!" 


End file.
